


Le bonheur d'une nouvelle chance

by MissAmande



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Broken canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everett is nice, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nick is a big ronchon, Telford is an ass but as usual, Yoush
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Et si Everett et Nicholas s'étaient rencontrés avant d'arriver sur le Destinée ? Nicholas a perdu sa femme, Everett gère son divorce avec Emily, aucun des deux ne pensaient retrouver l'amour et pourtant.
Relationships: David Telford/Emily Young, Emily Young/Everett Young, Gloria Rush/Nicholas Rush, Nicholas Rush/Everett Young
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. La raison et le coeur

**Author's Note:**

> Mes chers camarades, bon là encore, il y a un camarade… Enfin tout ça pour dire, bienvenue et surtout bonne lecture.

Lorsque le colonel Young arriva, en retard, à la réunion à laquelle il devait assister avec le docteur Jackson et Rush, il fut immédiatement sous le charme de ce dernier. Cependant ce n’était apparemment pas réciproque s’il se fiait au regard noir que Rush lui lançait. 

  
_\- Excusez-moi…_ commença Everett avant d’être brusquement interrompu.   
_\- Oui oui c’est bien asseyez-vous._ Grommela le docteur en chassant ses excuses d’un geste agacé de la main. 

Rougissant face à la honte qu’il ressentait, Everett alla prendre place au fond de la salle et croisa les bras. Certes il était arrivé en retard mais tout de même il ne méritait pas une pareille agression. Rush semblait être une personne si imbue d’elle-même qu’il ne pouvait comprendre le malaise des autres, encore un scientifique qui ne pensait à rien d’autre qu’à sa petite personne. 

  
Cependant plus il le regardait et plus il ne pouvait s’empêcher de remarquer certains détails. De grands cernes noirs entouraient les yeux du docteur, et un air fatigué était peint sur son visage. Mais aucun ne semblait l’avoir remarqué ou ne souhaitait pas le voir. La colère que le colonel ressentait s’évapora aussi vite qu’elle était apparue et une envie de connaitre cet homme le saisit. 

  
Bientôt la conférence se termina et saisissant sa chance, Everett alla à la rencontre du docteur Rush. 

  
\- _Je suis vraiment navré d’être arrivé en retard._ Déclara Young, faisant sursauter le scientifique qui se tourna vivement vers lui. 

  
Rush resta silencieux, se contentant d’un haussement d’épaules et d’un grognement. 

  
_\- Vraiment c’était impoli de ma part, laissez-moi vous acheter un café._  
 _\- Non merci._ Claqua le docteur en contournant le colonel pour s’en aller.   
_\- Rush…_  
 _\- Ecoutez, vous êtes arrivé en retard, vous vous êtes excusé, inutile d’en rajouter_. Protesta Nicholas en fermant la porte derrière lui. 

Everett soupira, déconfit, cet homme avait vraiment un caractère de merde. Mais il n’allait pas laisser tomber, il voulait apprendre à le connaître, l’aider, devenir son ami. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il en avait envie. 

  
Le militaire quitta la pièce et alla se prendre un café tout seul, après tout, il avait besoin de sa caféine et tant pis si cet écossais grognon n’en voulait pas, parce qu’il était vraiment excellent ce café. Et pendant sa pause, Young repassa en boucle leurs interactions dans sa tête, pourquoi l’avait-il si violemment rejeté ? Ça ne devait pas être la première fois que quelqu’un arrivait en retard à une de ses conférences et puis ce n’était si grave. Mais le pire était qu’ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble et Everett redoutait le moment où ils se reverraient le lendemain matin. 

  
Abattu, Young retourna chez lui. Depuis son divorce avec Emily, Everett avait beaucoup de mal à passer à autre chose. La trahison de son meilleur ami avec sa femme lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il n’avait rien vu venir et maintenant les deux semblaient filer le parfait amour et lui restait sur le carreau. Young ne s’était jamais soucié des hommes jusqu’à présent, il avait déjà eu quelques aventures lorsqu’il avait été plus jeune mais rien de bien important, il n’avait pas été plus loin que de petits baisers et voilà qu’aujourd’hui il sentait attiré par un scientifique au caractère plus que mauvais, et qu’il n’avait rencontré que quelques heures auparavant. Décidément il perdait vraiment pied avec ce divorce. 

  
Passablement frustré, le militaire alla se coucher mais malheureusement il ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil. Le visage de Rush ne cessait de lui hanter l’esprit et la nuit fut longue, très longue. C’est donc fatigué qu’il se leva le lendemain matin et retourna au SGC. 

  
Ses yeux cherchèrent le docteur Rush à peine arrivé. Le scientifique était assis, seul, dans la salle de réunion, griffonnant sur un calepin, plongé dans ses pensées et les mathématiques. Everett l’observa un instant, remarquant le calme qui émanait de l’homme différent avec celui-ci qu’il avait rencontré hier. 

  
\- _Everett !_ Interpela une voix qu’il n’avait aucunement envie d’entendre. 

  
Serrant les poings, Young se tourna vers le colonel David Telford qui venait vers lui, tout sourire. 

  
_\- David._ Grinça-t-il.   
\- _Content de revoir._ Dit Telford.   
_\- Comment va Emily ?_ Demanda Everett d’un ton détaché. 

  
Immédiatement le sourire de David s’effaça et un air colérique s’installa sur ses traits.

  
\- _Qu’est-ce que tu cherches Everett ?_ Grogna le colonel.   
\- _Savoir comment va ma femme._ Claqua Young. 

  
Quelques militaires qui passaient par là se retournèrent et les regardèrent étrangement. 

  
_\- Ce n’est plus ta femme !_  
 _\- Ce que j’aimerai savoir c’est depuis quand tu couches avec elle dans mon dos._  
 _\- Fais attention Everett._ Menaça David en se rapprochant dangereusement du militaire.   
\- _Tu penses que j’ai peur de toi ? Tu penses que me menacer va arranger les choses ?_  
 _\- Ce qui arrangerait les choses, EVERETT, ça serait que tu laisses tomber l’affaire._ Mordit Telford.   
\- _Excusez-moi_. Interrompit une voix à l’accent écossais. _Vous pensez que c’est l’endroit pour une pareille conversation._

  
David posa alors un regard noir sur le docteur Rush qui ne cilla pas.

  
\- _Vous pensez que vous êtes le plus intelligent et le plus fort…_ Nicholas lança un coup un d’œil au nom inscrit sur la poitrine de l’homme. _Colonel Telford. Moi je vous trouve idiot et faible pour laver votre linge sale en public._

  
Le colonel avança jusqu’à se retrouver nez à nez avec Rush et le jaugea avec dédain et dégoût. 

  
_\- Venant de la part d’un homme qui a laissé seule sa femme mourir sur un lit d’hôpital, je trouve ça culotté que vous veniez me faire la morale, Docteur Rush._ Cracha le militaire.

  
Le visage du scientifique devint livide, accusant le coup, il fit un pas en arrière comme giflé. Il avait raison, il avait laissé Gloria seule dans cette chambre d’hôpital, se plongeant dans son travail pour oublier la maladie de son épouse et ne pas souffrir. Et puis elle s’en était allée, sans qu’il ne soit là pour lui tenir la main ou même lui dire à quel point il l’aimait. Il était un monstre. Il avait espéré si fort que tout cela ne soit qu’un vilain cauchemar et qu’il se réveillerait auprès de sa femme mais hélas tout ceci était bel et bien réel et incroyablement douloureux. Il était allé sur la tombe de sa femme s’excuser, déposer quelques fleurs mais la culpabilité et l’agonie étaient toujours là, déchirant son cœur. 

Le sourire victorieux de Telford lui retourna l’estomac et alors qu’il ouvrait la bouche pour en rajouter une couche, un poing heurta sa mâchoire et le colonel s’effondra au sol, se tenant le menton. 

  
Dès que les mots avaient quitté la bouche de David, Everett avait vu rouge et son bras était parti tout seul. Comment osait-il dire ça ? Quel homme avec une once de compassion pouvait-il déblatérer de telles atrocités ? 

  
- _Sombre idiot !_ Tonna Everett à la grande surprise du docteur. _N’as-tu donc aucun respect ?!_  
 _\- Tu m’as frappé !_  
 _\- Relève-toi et je t’en colle une autre David nom de Dieu !_  
 _\- Va te faire foutre !_  
 _\- Messieurs._ Coupa le général O’Neil. _Puis-je savoir à quoi tout cela rime ?_  
 _\- Rien monsieur. Tout va bien maintenant_. Déclara Everett avant d’embarquer par le bras un écossais secoué. 


	2. La douleur des souvenirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicholas et Everett partagent un café avant de retourner travailler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Pour ceux qui aiment le colonel Telford gardez à l'esprit qu'il est sous l'emprise de Kiva.

Everett traina le docteur Rush jusqu’à l’extérieur du bâtiment, loin des insultes et phrases blessantes de Telford, loin des regards curieux, et l’emmena jusqu’au café du coin où il était allé la veille. Il le fit s’asseoir sur une chaise et alla commander deux cafés avant de le rejoindre à leur table avec leurs boissons quelques minutes plus tard. 

  
_\- Tenez, buvez cela_. Dit-il en tendant une tasse fumante au scientifique. 

  
L’écossais entoura le mug de ses deux mains après avoir remercié du bout des lèvres le colonel. Perdu dans le liquide chaud, il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de Young qui s’éleva doucement entre eux. 

  
_\- Le surnom de David est colonel Ducon. Il porte bien son nom... Mais ne prêtez pas attention à ses propos c'est un imbécile fini._ Glissa le militaire.   
\- _Colonel Ducon ?_ Répéta Nicholas en haussant un sourcil à la fois surpris et amusé.   
- _Ça lui va à merveille pas vrai ?_ Chuchota Everett sur un ton de conspiration.   
_\- Oh oui…_ Rétorqua Rush en esquissant un sourire.   
_\- Ce type en énerve plus d’un…_  
_\- Dont vous apparemment._  
_\- Non vous croyez Sherlock ?_ Répliqua Everett d’un ton plus sec qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. 

Il ne pouvait s’en empêcher, Telford ne faisait que remonter de mauvais souvenirs à la surface. Son mariage, le pressentiment que quelque chose n’allait pas avec Emily, la tromperie, la découverte et la trahison de son meilleur ami. Il avait dû se trouver un appartement car sa femme voulait garder la maison, il avait dû dire au revoir à certains amis, il avait tenté de ne pas sombrer dans l’alcool mais cela fut un échec et aujourd’hui il avait honte de l’avouer mais il était considéré comme un alcoolique par la société. Il se souvenait de cette journée où il avait quitté plus tôt le travail et qu’il avait trouvé David et Emily dans son lit en train de copuler sans se soucier de lui. Il se rappelait parfaitement du visage de sa femme en plein orgasme et de cette rage qui l’avait saisi, le poussant à agir sur instinct. Après cela tout était un peu flou, il avait le souvenir d’avoir attrapé Telford par la cheville et de l’avoir trainé hors de sa couche et de son épouse, le cri d’Emily, les coups, les hurlements et la douleur lorsque le choc fut passé ainsi que l’incompréhension. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça ? Avait-il fauté ? Etait-il un si mauvais mari que sa femme allait voir ailleurs pour être comblée ? 

  
- _Je suis désolé …_ Soupira-t-il en baissant les yeux vers sa tasse. _C’est juste que c’est une période difficile…_

  
Rush hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur son café jusqu’à ce qu’une main se pose sur les siennes. 

  
_\- Vraiment je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…_

  
Nicholas croisa brièvement son regard et sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Ils avaient l’air de deux hommes totalement perdu dans une vie où rien n’allait comme ils le voulaient. 

  
- _Est-ce que… est-ce que Ducon va devoir travailler avec nous sur le projet Stargate ?_ Demanda Rush.   
_\- Malheureusement oui mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je garderai un œil sur lui mais faîtes tout de même attention, lorsqu’il aboie il mord par la suite._  
_\- Merci du conseil._  
_\- Je vous en prie. Au fait je crois que je ne me suis pas présenté je suis le…_  
_\- Colonel Everett Young. Oui je sais._ Coupa le docteur. 

  
Young le dévisagea, la bouche ouverte. Comment… ? 

  
\- _Votre uniforme._ Expliqua Rush en roulant des yeux. _C’est écrit dessus._  
_\- Oh !_

  
Rush rit dans sa tasse et cela réchauffa le cœur du colonel qui cacha son sourire dans son café. Peut-être que tout compté fait il allait pouvoir devenir l’ami de cet homme. 

  
- _Il va être l’heure qu’on y retourne malheureusement…_ Souffla Rush en se levant. _Merci beaucoup pour le café._  
_\- Ce fut un plaisir_. Sourit Everett en suivant Nicholas jusqu’à la sortie. 

Les deux hommes retournèrent au QG du SGC et se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion qui ressemblait plus à un amphithéâtre qu’autre chose et où une conférence allait avoir lieu dans quelques minutes. La pièce était encore vide, ainsi donc Rush et Young s’assirent dans le fond côte à côte, prêts à faire face à un discours ennuyeux au possible et à une probable réflexion de O’Neil sur le comportement du docteur et des deux colonels un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Nicholas repartit griffonner des équations sur son carnet tandis qu’Everett se demandait d’où elles pouvaient provenir puisqu’aucun problème de mathématique ne devait être résolu dans l’immédiat. 

La salle commença peu à peu à se remplir de militaires, de scientifiques et de civils qui regroupaient principalement des traducteurs, des psychologues et bien évidemment des politiciens qui n’avaient rien à faire là. Enfin ça c’était l’avis d’Everett. Puis le général entra suivi du colonel Telford qui foudroya immédiatement du regard Young et Rush qui lui ne vit rien, trop absorbé par ses calculs. 

  
_\- Bien, bonjour à tous._ Commença Jack O’Neil. 

  
Un murmure de salutation parcourut la pièce et Nick leva enfin le nez de son calepin, l’air un peu perdu n’ayant apparemment pas remarqué que des gens étaient arrivés. 

  
- _Aujourd’hui je vais aborder le point de la station Icarus. Je pense qu’il serait fort utile que vous jeunes gens, vous y rendiez pour déverrouiller le neuvième chevron. Vous serez tous envoyés là-bas dès demain. Tout sera organisé, vous n’avez pas à vous inquiéter de quoique ce soit. Je vous rappelle pour ceux qui ont des doutes que vous vous êtes engagés dans ce projet, alors je ne vous dirais qu’une chose : si vous voulez nous quitter c’est maintenant. Nous ne vous en voudrons pas, c’est tout à fait normal de penser d’abord à sa famille_. 

  
Un silence suivit cette déclaration et lorsque personne ne quitta l’endroit, le général reprit ses explications. 

  
_\- Bien. Les militaires seront là pour assurer votre sécurité et seront vos référants. Surtout je vous demande de faire très attention, l’Alliance Luxienne est toujours après le projet Stargate, je vous demande donc de rapporter toute activité étrange aux militaires afin qu’ils puissent agir en conséquences. Je compte sur vous tous pour permettre au groupe que vous allez devenir de rester soudé. C’est important ne l’oubliez surtout pas que vous soyez militaires ou civils._ Dit-il en lançant un regard appuyé à Young. _Merci à tous. Ça sera tout._

  
La salle se vida et il ne resta bientôt plus que Young, Rush et Telford qui semblait les attendre de pied ferme. 

  
\- _Oh c’est pas vrai…_ Marmonna Everett. _Qu’est-ce que tu veux David ?_  
_\- Tu m’as frappé tout à l’heure._  
_\- Bon déduction. Vous êtes un vrai génie._ Ruchonna Nicholas tandis que Young fermait les yeux un instant se forçant à ne pas se pincer l’arête du nez, niveau diplomatie c’était mal parti.   
_\- Alors vous !_ Commença David en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Rush.   
- _DAVID !_ Tonna Everett. _Qu’est-ce qu’il te prend bon dieu d’agir de la sorte ? Je ne te reconnais plus. Tu étais mon ami ! Et regarde-toi aujourd’hui._  
_\- Tu es juste jaloux par rapport à Emily !_  
_\- En même temps c’était sa femme._ Grinça Rush tout en griffonnant sur son cahier. 

  
Le colonel lança à regard de biais au scientifique alors que Telford fumait dans son coin. 

  
_\- Colonel Telford !_ Appela O’Neil.   
_\- On en n’a pas fini._ Menaça David avant de s’en aller d’un pas rageur.   
_\- Rush…_ Grogna Everett en se tournant vers lui.   
_\- Quoi ?_  
_\- Vous étiez obligé de faire ces réflexions ?_

  
Le docteur haussa les épaules, un petit sourire en coin. 


End file.
